


Estrelinha

by archannista



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, bebe soo, fofurinha
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archannista/pseuds/archannista
Summary: "Estrelinha, esta noite; a noite toda irei olhar por você"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Estrelinha

Os olhinhos de Kyungsoo já estavam pesados de sono. O bebê de dez meses passara a tarde brincando com os pais, sua titia, titio e sua priminha, só tirou um cochilinho de duas horinhas para descansar um pouco e voltar a brincar com os mais velhos – só parou para comer sua jantinha, porque o papai Chan fazia a papinha de legumes e carne mais deliciosa do mundo. 

— Já está com soninho, meu amor? – foi o papai Baek quem perguntou. Soo queria dizer que não, que ainda conseguia brincar mais um montão, porém ainda não sabia falar e tentou fazer um barulhinho de negação. Mas o papai Baek o conhecia e sabia que o bebê já estava com soninho sim, então Kyungsoo não pôde mais negar por muito tempo. 

Os titios e sua priminha já tinham ido embora, pois a garotinha de cinco aninhos tinha escolinha na manhã seguinte e teria que descansar para enfrentar a aula. Então estavam na sala, sobre um colchão cheio de brinquedos e pelúcias, brincando; um desenho infantil passava na televisão. Kyungsoo parou de brincar um pouco antes, sentindo seu corpinho miúdo cansado e prestando atenção no desenho da tv. O casal deixou o filho deitadinho no colchão, amontoaram almofadas e travesseiros nas beiras para que o bebê não caísse e guardaram a bagunça de brinquedos.

Kyungsoo ainda assistia ao desenho quando o papai Baek o pegou no colo, dizendo que já era hora do bebê estar dormindo. Deitou a cabecinha no ombro do pai, enquanto o mais velho o levava até seu quarto. O bercinho branco estava no meio, as paredes azuis claras eram enfeitadas por desenhos de bichinhos, com um prateleira exclusiva para as pelúcias de Kyungsoo ficava ao lado do berço; na parede oposta ficava seu guarda-roupa branco. 

Baekhyun sentiu o bebê soltando um bocejo pelo sono e pediu para o marido pegar um pijaminha dentro do guarda-roupa para que pudesse trocar o filho. Já estava de banho tomado e os cabelos ainda cheiravam o shampoo infantil que passara. Deitou Kyungsoo no trocador e trocou a fralda – estava limpinha, mas Baekhyun sempre preferia trocar – e colocou o pijaminha de ursinho, que Chanyeol tinha pego. 

Mais um bocejo veio do bebê e papai Baek já sabia que era hora de ninar Kyungsoo. O ajeitando no colo para que o bebê ficasse confortável, começou a andar pelo quarto cantarolando a melodia da música que sempre cantava para Kyungsoo dormir e balançando o bebê no ritmo. 

— Feche os olhos e ouça com cuidado à minha história – começou a cantar baixinho, sentindo o olhar do marido sobre si; papai Chanyeol estava encostado no batente da porta com um sorriso nos lábios. – Antes que minha história termine, você irá sonhar. Estrelinha, esta noite; a noite toda eu irei olhar por você. 

E enquanto cantava a música, segurou a mãozinha gordinha com seus dedos, fazendo um carinho para que o bebê dormisse bem. 

— Eu não posso tirar meus olhos de você por um segundo. Você é tão bonito. Como eu posso adormecer? Meu amor, meu tudo, meu anjo do céu. Meus dois olhos, meu mundo, você roubou todos. Estrelinha, esta noite; a noite toda eu irei olhar por você. 

Papai Baek finalizou a música, vendo o bebê de olhinhos fechados e respirando baixinho, mostrando que já estava no mundo dos sonhos. Ninou Kyungsoo mais um pouquinho indo para o berço, ouvindo os passos descalços do marido atrás de si. Papai Chanyeol arrumou o berço para que Baekhyun pudesse colocar o bebê para dormir mais confortável. 

E assim que Kyungsoo já estava arrumadinho e coberto com o cobertor verdinho e felpudo, papai Baek deixou um beijinho na testa de pele macia, desejando que seu bebê dormisse bem e tivesse bons sonhos. Papai Chan repetiu o ato do marido e o abraçou, vendo seu mundinho dormindo depois de um dia cheio de brincadeiras e novas aprendizagens – tanto para o bebê, quanto para os papais. 

O casal sempre ia dormir mais feliz e completo. Ter Kyungsoo era a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer na vida de ambos.


End file.
